Just Like A Dream
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Sailor Moon makes a little slip and finds out Tuxedo Mask's identity, plus the visa versa. Darien, however, thinks it's all a dream. When Serena goes along with it and visits him every night in his "dreams" she's getting herself into more trouble than she
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello!! Look, new story! Wahoo! ^_^ I was _going to make this a one parter (that's what I said about __No Way Out too…) but I decided I'd rather not. It would be pretty long… It'll probably be 3-5 chapters. __Hopefully I won't get carried away. Ha-ha. Oh well. Enjoy!_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Just Like a Dream**

**XTsukimiOdangoX**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"A-are you sure you're all right…?" Sailor Moon's eyes glimmered with genuine worry.

            Tuxedo Mask griped his arm tighter. Blood began spilling over his fingers. 

            "I'm fine," he replied gruffly, backing away slowly. "Just a small cut…"

            "Small cut?!" Sailor Moon cried incredulously. "That monster nearly sliced your arm off!"

            Tuxedo Mask shrugged, then winced at the jarring it caused his arm. He cleared his throat and began to walk away. The last thing he needed was to loose his composure in front of Sailor Moon.

            "T-tuxedo Mask!" the blonde super hero called. 

            He stopped mid-step titling his head back slightly, but not fully turning to her. 

            "Hmmm?"

            Sailor Moon flushed. She stuttered nervously and fidgeted with her gloves.

            "I… Do you… want me to… take care of--"

            "I told you already," Tuxedo Mask interrupted, "it's not a bad wound. You don't have to mend to it. I can take care of it."

            Sailor Moon was taken slightly aback. Sure, sometimes Tuxedo Mask was very cold and distant, but today he was being very closed-off. Almost like another tall, dark, and handsome man Sailor Moon knew… 

            "Goodbye," the caped hero bit out before leaping into the cool night air.

            Sailor Moon took a shocked step forward, reaching out, but was too late. He had already bound off. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Sailor Moon leapt to the next rooftop as quietly as possible. She kept her eyes on Tuxedo Mask's back, careful not to loose track of him.

            _I probably shouldn't be following him like this… Sailor Moon muttered mentally. __But… he's got a really bad injury. I should at least make sure he gets home safely, right?_

            Sailor Moon gulped. What if he noticed her? Then what would she do? She lived in the completely opposite direction.

            The blonde shook her head, long ponytails dancing about her face. She jumped to the next building. It was too late to turn back now, wasn't it? After all, if Tuxedo Mask knew Sailor Moon was injured he would probably do the same.

            Right?

            Sailor Moon was about to jump to the next rooftop but stopped. Tuxedo Mask had leapt onto a balcony and was fumbling with the door. Sailor Moon faltered slightly. Was it just her imagination or… was this the apartment Darien lived in…?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Sailor Moon stood outside the balcony, wide eyed, lips parted in shock. Through the glass balcony doors she could see the figure of Tuxedo Mask, or more appropriately, Darien Shields.

            The blonde's hands began to shake. Her bottom lip trembled the slightest, heart pounding. Was she seeing things…? She had to be! Darien couldn't _possibly be Tuxedo Mask!! Her mind __had to be playing tricks on her…! There was no way she just followed Tuxedo Mask home and watched him de-transform into Darien. There was no way!_

            Inside the apartment Darien took an exhausted seat on his bed, back facing Sailor Moon. He very carefully peeled his tee-shirt off, grimacing at the searing pain in his left arm. 

            It really was quite far from being just a "small cut." The laceration had yet to clot despite the pressure Darien was applying to it. He eyed the slice carefully. He silently hoped that a bandage would do the trick…

            Sailor Moon watched - slinking back slightly into the dark so as not to be seen - as Darien left the room. She rested a shaky hand on to glass doors. She stared at the spot on the bed in which Darien had just occupied in disbelief.

            Her arch nemesis and the man she was madly in love with was the same person?! The man she couldn't stand to talk to for more than five seconds was her caped hero?!

            So why was she so happy…?

            The blonde gasped as Darien came back into the room. She shrunk farther back into the dark night. She noted that his arm was covered by surgical tape and a wad of gauze.

            Sailor Moon silently cursed the fact that she couldn't see his bare chest more clearly…

            Darien ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He flopped down on his bed, letting out a long sigh. He rolled over on his right side, facing away from Sailor Moon again. His eyes slowly fluttered closed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Another minute passed.

            Sailor Moon hadn't dared move an inch after she slipped into Darien's from the balcony. One false move and he could wake up.

            Why the hell did she sneak inside anyway?!

            Sailor Moon groaned mentally. 

            Hesitantly the blonde super hero took a step forward, paused, and then took another. Soon she found herself mere centimeters from Darien's bed.

            _Well, now what? Sailor Moon thought bitterly. __You follow the guy home, find out his identity, and then break into his apartment. Now you're standing less than a foot from the most gorgeous man you've ever seen. She scowled. __And what exactly is it I've accomplished here besides__ losing what ever sanity I had left?_

            Sailor Moon's stomach clenched as Darien stirred. Her eyes widened, body beginning to tremble once more. The raven-haired man turned over onto his back, a slight look of pain on his face.

            His sleeping face.

            Sailor Moon sighed in relief. 

            Thank God he hadn't woken up…

            Sailor Moon's eyes shifted over to the digital clock on his night table. The red numbers glared 3:32. She sighed. She had to get going soon. Not only was she loosing valuable sleep, but Luna was probably looking for her. Not to mention that fact that her transformation would fade any minute now…

            Sailor Moon gingerly reached out, brushing dark bangs away from Darien's face. His brow furrowed slightly. Sailor Moon pulled her hand back an inch in shock. She studied his face for a moment as he relaxed and then reached out to him again. 

            She knew she was pushing her luck, but… He looked so incredibly gorgeous…

            She suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him.

            Sailor Moon's cheeks flushed. She shouldn't be thinking things like this!

            But still…

            Her hand lingered on Darien's cheek. She very softly trailed a finger down his strong jaw line. He shuddered lightly. Sailor Moon gulped. If she kissed him, and he woke up…

            Before Sailor Moon even realized it her nose was brushing his. She could feel his staggered breathing dance across her lips. If she leaned down the tiniest bit more then…

            The blonde tentatively dipped down farther, her lips grazing his. 

            Her heart had never pounded so fast in her life.

            Sailor Moon slowly let her eyes drift closed. She kissed him again, body quivering.

            _I shouldn't be doing this, her mind cried. __He's sleeping, completely unaware of the fact I'm kissing him! I'm like… completely violating him!_

            Sailor Moon was just about to pull away when she felt Darien's lips respond. Her eyes flew open. 

            _Oh my God!_

_            Sailor Moon jerked away. Her spine straightened dramatically, eyes impossibly wide._

            Her heart skipped a beat.

            Darien's eyes were open now.

            "Sa-sailor Moon…?" he croaked out, eyes still glazed over with sleep.

            The said heroine was quaking. Her mouth opened and closed, desperately trying to find words. She fumbled backwards a step.

            Darien rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He slowly sat up, staring at Sailor Moon intently.

            A _glowing Sailor Moon.           _

            Sailor Moon looked down at her shimmering body in alarm. The transformation…! It was disappearing!

            _No! Not now!!_

            Before Darien or Sailor Moon could even blink there stood Serena clad in a light pink pajama tank top and matching shorts with little bunnies running everywhere.

            Serena blushed furiously.

            Darien's eyes widened to match Serena's.

            "Serena…?!" he cried out, jumping into a standing position. He faltered slightly at the pull on his arm and collapsed back down into a sitting position on the bed. 

            Serena gasped. She reached out to him in surprise, fingertips grazing his bare shoulders. He jumped lightly.

            Darien's head swung up to meet her gaze. His eyes quickly swept over her incredulously. Had Sailor Moon just kissed him, and then turned into Serena…?! 

            He shook his head doubtfully. That was _not possible._

            Serena was frozen in place. She gulped. Her heart was pounding dramatically in her ears. Oh God, what was she going to do?!

            Darien very slowly attempted at standing again. His body brushed up against Serena's, making her tremble lightly.

            "You…" Darien began. He reached a hand up to Serena's cheek. His eyes shimmered in the faint light of the room. He was staring at her so intently… His brow creased slightly. "This… has _got to be a dream."_

            Serena's mind whirled. A dream! Yeah, she could pretend it was just a dream! Then she wasn't _technically caught! He would never know!_

            "There's not way you're Sailor Moon."

            Serena's heart sunk. She felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes. 

            There was no way this stupid, klutzy, crybaby was Sailor Moon…

            She had been so happy when she found out Tuxedo Mask was Darien. Couldn't he be happy too…?!

            "It would be," Darien whispered, "_perfect…"_

            The blonde's eyes widened the slightest. "P-perfect…?" she managed to choke out. 

            Darien's lips spread into a small smile. Those perfect, sensuous lips…

            Serena silently thanked the gods that the light wasn't on. Her face was bright red.

            "It would be like…" he paused, trying to find the words, "a dream come true."

            Serena's heart fluttered. He… he _wanted her to be Sailor Moon…?! _

            Serena quickly brushed the sensation aside. Despite the happiness that seemed to make her heart swell she needed to get out of Darien's apartment. _Fast. While she still had the chance. _

            "I-I'm flattered," Serena began to stutter, "but… I r-really need to go…" If only she could get out of here while Darien still thought of this all as a dream…

            "No."

            Serena's eyes widened. 

            "Please, don't go," Darien pleaded in a hushed voice. His fingers brushed along her cheek bone. The blonde shuddered. "I don't want you to go…"

            Serena's breathing became heavy. He took a step closer, their bodies pressed together. She had to crane her head all the way back in order to make eye contact with him, but didn't mind the slightest. 

            "D-Darien…" Was it her imagination, or was he leaning in closer…? Her breath was coming in quick gasps now.

            "Shhh…" The raven haired man ran his thumb across her slightly parted lips. 

            Before Serena couldn't even realize what was happening his lips were crushed against hers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: Whoa, that was a long chapter for me. Even though it sucks, ha-ha. Please review! I know it's stinky, but it'll get better, I swear!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: For Matt, who won't let me have any peace till I finish this.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Just Like a Dream**

**XTsukimiOdangoX**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Serena eyed the glass double doors in front of her with worry. One more step forward and the sensor would detect her presence. Then those doors - those blasted automatic doors - would open for her. The little bell dangling about those damned doors would ring, announcing a new customer. All eyes would swing to her; kids playing at the video games, teens eating triple hot fudge sundaes, the waitresses, Andrew… And Darien. 

            Serena gulped. 

            _Darien__… her mind cried wistfully. __Oh God, __Darien__… What have I done…?!_

            The blonde gasped. Andrew had noticed her standing outside the arcade and was waving to her. A signal for her entrance to the very pit of hell… She sighed. 

            Serena, desperately trying to throw caution to the wind, took a determined - albeit shaky - step forward. The cursed doors played their routine. Before she knew it, Serena was placing her book bag on the ground and took a seat next to Darien at the counter.

            "Why were you just standing out there like an idiot, Meatball Head?" the raven haired man drawled. "Oh wait…" Darien stared to the ceiling in mock thought. "That's because you _are an idiot!"_

            The usual sting of hatred never came to the said blonde. On almost all occasions her ego would be slightly bruised and she would bark back some witty comment. Then Darien would scowl and…

            But it didn't happen. Not today. Today Serena was too frazzled. Just sitting so close to Darien was driving her mind.

            "Hello?" Darien waved a hand in front of Serena's face. Her spine straightened in surprise. "You in there?"

             Serena's head swung to Darien's direction, eyes wide. She had never blushed so deeply in her entire life.

            "I…!" she began in a quivering voice. She took a deep breath, quickly regaining her composure. _Just act normal… He doesn't know…"I'm fine!" she bit out, trying to fall back into the routine of argument._

            "You don't look too 'fine'," Darien retorted quickly, raising an eyebrow. "You're brain must be fried from all those video games."

            The blonde crossed her arms, jerking her head in the opposite direction, chin tilted upwards, letting out a small "humph!" This was good. This she could deal with. As long as she didn't think about last night…

            _Oh God, that kiss… Her heart fluttered. __I never wanted it to end…_

            Serena's mind drifted. Drifted back to feel of having Darien's hand pressed against her cheek, her body plastered against him, her lips crushed to his… It felt like her whole body was burning with an unquenchable passion. She had felt it around him before, but never to such an extent. Now her body hungered for his touch. Her tongue missed dancing with his, her neck missed the feel of his kisses trailing down it. Lust was making her greedy. Or was it love? She didn't know… But whatever it was, it was driving her crazy… She couldn't get last night off her mind. She knew it shouldn't have happened, but still… Couldn't she just relish in it? Darien was so romantic, so desirable… _As if he isn't always desirable, she muttered mentally. _

            She recalled how his hands traveled up and down her sides and back. Never had she felt so… _alive. She wanted it so badly it scared her. She had no choice but to push away. She had to end it right then and there, before she did something that could change her life forever, and most likely not for the better. So she left him there, confused. Wondering why his dream was tormenting him by departure. _

            Serena let out a heavy sigh. Not only did finding out Darien's alternate identity - plus breaking into his apartment, finding out that he might have some hidden caring for her, and kissing him with such a passion it made her head spin - scare her, but the fact that she was digging her own grave. Her final words to him were not ones she was proud of in the slightest.

            _"Please, don't go!" Darien had called out, reaching for her blindly in the dark room. _

_            "I have to..." Serena had blinked away the oncoming tears. "Please, just trust me on this…"_

_            "Will you… come back tomorrow night?"_

_            Serena frowned, remembering her response._

            _"Yes."_

_            Oh no, she was most definitely not proud. But, it was too late to turn back now, wasn't it? She gulped. She had to tell him the truth…_

            "-- that wound, anyway?"

            Serena's ears perked up. She had been so lost in nostalgia that she had tuned out the arcade around her.

            "Oh, this?" Darien pointed to the bandage on his left arm. Serena's eyes flew to the wound in question. She sucked her breath through her teeth. The wound Tuxedo Mask got! How was he going to explain it?!

            "Yeah." Andrew eyed the bandage warily. "Is it serious, what happened?"

            Serena watched him carefully, waiting impatiently for a response. What would he say…? To her shock, he just shrugged nonchalantly.

            "I burned it in the Chemistry lab," he answered smoothly. Serena blinked.

            "The Chem. lab?" Andrew stared at his friend quizzically. "I thought you were in Physics."

            "And Forensics," Darien added with a grin. "I was bored during lunch."

            Serena watched him in awed silence. Curse him and his ability to lie so well…

            "So," Serena snapped, her lying-ego bruised, "you decided to pour liquid nitrogen on your skin?"

            Darien glared at her "good-naturedly." He rolled his eyes. "I'd be surprised if you even knew what liquid nitrogen was…" he sighed. Serena scowled. "Well, if you must know, I was trying to neutralize boric acid with bases - bored out of my ever-loving-mind - and some sophomore knocked over the graduated cylinder." He pocked at the wound. "Stung like a son of a bitch."

            Andrew winced in sympathy. "Yeah, that's got to kill."

             "_That was your solution to killing time?" Serena bit out. "You loser! Don't you have any friends?!" She laughed and shook her head in humorous disbelief. _

            "No."

            Serena's cynical laughter immediately stopped. Andrew eyed Darien carefully. She turned to the man four years her senior in surprise. Darien was staring at her, a small grin on his lips, but his eyes were dull.

            "Andrew's the only one who can semi-stand me." Darien's grin spread. He turned to Andrew and chuckled lightly. "Key word: _semi."        _

            Andrew and Darien both laughed lightly, but Serena continued to stare at this raven haired beauty in shock. Was he serious? Did he really have no friends? Her heart sunk.

            "Well," Darien began, slamming a five dollar bill on the counter for his long-gone-cold coffee and standing, "I got to go." 

            Andrew's face fell in slight disappointment, and - unbeknownst to Darien and Andrew - so did Serena's. The two seniors exchanged goodbyes and short plans to meet up the next day. 

            Serena blinked as Darien patted one of her "meatballs." She scrunched up her nose like a little kitten that ate something sour. Darien smiled - not in his quirky "I'm an egotistical moron" smile. It was more of an "I'm going to now melt you into a puddle" smile.

            "See ya around, Meatball Head."

            Serena flushed. "B-bye."

            The blonde didn't even realize she had bee holding her breath until she let it out in one, big _whoosh once Darien was out of sight._

            Andrew just grinned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Sailor Moon squinted, trying to adjust to the lack of light. Her eyes wandered around the room nervously. She was soon able to make out the faint outline of a figure, Darien's figure, sleeping on a bed.

            The blonde heroine gulped. Being back in this room… It was the same thing last night. Her standing there, just waiting quietly, and Darien, softly asleep on his bed, sheets tossed everywhere. 

            Her heart sped up.

            _Oh, __Darien__… she cried mentally, tears blurring her vision. __What have I done…?! I'm so sorry to be leading you on like this…!_

            A sob broke past Sailor Moon's lips. Darien stirred slightly in his bed to her chagrin. She had to calm herself… She couldn't break down now… She had to just breathe… Just breathe and tell him what _really happened last night…_

            "Sailor Moon…?" Darien managed out groggily. He rubbed his eyes once, and then realization slowly dawned on him. "Serena…! You came back!"

            Sailor Moon touched her brooch lightly, her body shimmering. Serena then took the super hero's place. She smiled shakily, faintly making out Darien's features in the dim moonlight. He was sitting up now, tossing the sheets aside. The moonlight shone on his bare chest magnificently. She absentmindedly noticed the bandage still wound tight around his arm.

            "Darien…" Serena eventually whispered. It was so hard to form words past the lump in her throat… "I… I have to tell you something…"

            He was in front of her now, the same stances as last time. He pressed his fingers to her lips. "Don't talk."

            Serena attempted at opening her mouth to rebut but was caught off as Darien brushed his lips against hers. She blinked, lips parted in surprise. Darien took that as the perfect opportunity to intensify the kiss. The blonde's body shuddered lightly.

            _No, her mind yelled. __No, no, no! This isn't supposed to be happening!! I'm here to tell him the truth, not repeat last night all over again!_

            But it was too late.        

            Serena could feel herself falling into the kiss, deeper by the second. His hands were wrapped possessively around her waist, pulling her closer and closer. Despite how close she was to him, how she could feel his heart pounding against her, she still couldn't get enough. She didn't think it would ever be enough… Not like this… Not in this _dream…_

            Tears made there way down her flushed cheeks. Serena griped Darien's sides roughly, trying to keep back the oncoming sobs. He pulled away in surprise, her shoulders beginning to shake. He looked down at her, confusion evident in his deep blue eyes.

            "What's wrong…?" he whispered quizzically. "Why… why am I dreaming you're crying…?"

            Serena let a sob break past her lips. She buried her tear streaked face in the crook of his neck.

            "I'm so selfish…!" she sobbed. She gasped for air past the sobs. "I'm so… _so sorry!"_

            Darien merely stood there, holding the crying blonde in his embrace. He had immediately turned from hungry and possessive, to soft and gentle. The act made Serena cry more.

            "Shhh…" he whispered, unsure of what to do. "What's wrong…?" Serena clung to him harder.

            "I…" she choked out, "I don't want you to wake up…" Darien blinked. "I don't want you to ever wake up from this… _dream." The word stung on her lips. __It's all a lie!  "I'm sorry…!"_

            Darien stumbled back a step as he was hastily pushed away.  Serena hung her head; shoulder's shaking with uncontrollable sobs. She took shaky steps to the balcony, face glimmering with tears.

            "Serena…!" Darien reached out to her. "Wait, please…! Why are you leaving?!"

            Serena faltered slightly. A trembling hand hovered over her transformation brooch. She stood there; mere centimeters form her get away, unsure of what to say.

            "Serena…"

            However, Serena no longer stood before the raven haired man, for Sailor Moon had taken her place.

            "I'm sorry…" her words were so soft they were nearly inaudible. Tears blurred her vision.

            Before Darien could say or do anything more she was gone, bounding off into the night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:_ Ta-dah!! I finished! Only took me a million years… Ha-ha. Oh well. I'm gonna have to bump the rating of this from PG to PG 13. Steamy scenes are ahead. Thanks a lot, Matt, ha-ha. _**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
